Rose Ann LaPierre (1869-1954)
__TOC__ Image:Rose-Ann-LaPierre.jpg|Rose Ann LaPierre *'Of:' Grand Desert, Nova Scotia, Canada; Cambridge and Stoneham, Massachusetts. *'Born:' 26 Jun 1869, Grand Desert, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. *'Died:' 1 February 1954, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA. *'Parents:' ♂'Martin LaPierre' and ♀'Bridget (LaPierre) LaPierre'. *'Married:' ♂'Jeremiah H Nagle' on 15 August 1887, Chelsea, Massachusetts. *'Born:' 3 December 1865, Bandon, County Cork, Ireland. *'Died:' 25 November 1918, Cambridge, Massachusetts. *'Parents:' ♂'John W. Nagle' and ♀'Ellen'. Children *'by Husband Jeremiah H' # ♀'Annie Elizabeth Nagle', b. 5 Mar 1888, Chelsea, Massachusetts. # ♀'Helen Nagle', b. 20 Jun 1889, Chelsea, Massachusetts, d. 1890 at age 1. # ♂'William James Nagle', b. 28 Jun 1891, Wareham, Plymouth, Massachusetts, d. 10 Jan 1971, Woburn, Massachusetts. # ♂'Edward J Nagle' b. 30 Apr 1893, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts. # ♀'Margaret Alice Nagle' b. 12 Apr 1895, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 16 Mar 1981 # ♂'John Henry Nagle', b. 10 Feb 1897, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. Jun 1959, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts. # ♀'Mary Agnes Nagle' b. 22 Jan 1899, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 14 Nov 1903. # ♀'Marie Louise Nagle' b. 17 Nov 1901, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 19 Apr 1976, Stoneham, Massachusetts. # ♀'Mary Louise Nagle' b. 15 November 1902, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts. # ♀'Anna Bernardine Nagle' b. 20 Feb 1904, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 30 Aug 1995, Clearwater, Pinellas, Florida. # ♂'Jeremiah Francis Nagle' b. 28 Jan 1906, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 22 Dec 2003, Stoneham, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA. # ♀'Evelyn Geneveive Nagle' b. 11 March 1908, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d, 8 Feb 1985, Winchester, Massachusetts. # ♀'Dorothy Alice Nagle' b. 11 Jun 1910, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 27 Nov 1982. # ♂'Frederick E Nagle' b. 24 May 1912, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d, 27 Feb 1997, Reading, Middlesex, Massachusetts. # ♂'George Nagle' b. 30 Aug 1913, Cambridge, Middlesex, Massachusetts, d. 3 May 1914. Biography RoseAnn Lapierre is a decendant of the Miqmac's Native American People. Links to Photos * Four Generations - Rose Ann LaPierre, Annie Elizabeth Nagle, Elizabeth Elvira Adams, Walter or Donald Small. Links to Documents * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Births (1). * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Births (2). * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Marriages. * Nagle Family Bible - Family Register - Deaths. * Jeremiah H Nagle Death Certificate Letter. * 1900 Census, Cambridge, Massachusetts, 44 Union Street, Nagle Family. * 1910 Census, Cambridge, Massachusetts, 45 Union Street, Nagle Family. * 1920 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, 22 William Street, Nagle Family, Page (1). * 1920 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, 22 William Street, Nagle Family, Page (2). * 1930 Census, Stoneham, Massachusetts, 24 Waverly Street, Nagle Family. Obituary Stoneham Independant, Thursday, February 4, 1954''' *'Mrs. Roseann Nagle' Mrs. Roseann (Lapierre) Nagle of 24 Waverly street, a resident of Stoneham since 1919, died at her home on Monday following a short illness. A native of Grand Desert, Nova Scotia, were she was born in 1868. She came to Stoneham from Cambridge. Her husband was the late Jeremiah H Nagle. Mrs. Nagle has a very large family to which she was devoted. There are six daughters, Mrs. Elizabeth Leighton and Mrs. Louise Fitzgibbons, both of Newmarket, N.H., Mrs. Dorothy Johnson of Alexandria, Va., Mrs. John Ryan, Mrs. Evelyn Randall, and Mrs. Ann Chapin, all of Stoneham; five sons, Edward of Dorcester, William of Woburn, Frederick of Malden, John and Francis of Stoneham; 29 grandchildren and 22 great grandchildren. Funeral services were from the Cassidy Funeral Home, Main St., this morning with a Requiem High Mass at St. Patrick's church. Burial was in Holy Cross cemetery, Malden. Image:Rose_Ann_LaPierre_-_Nagle_Obituary.jpg|Rose Ann LaPierre Obituary Notes For some unknown reason Rose Ann LaPierre is listed on the childrens birth records that were born in Cambridge, Ma. as Annie Smith. Their are no records of Marriage or the first two childrens births listed in Chelsea, MA. Her Bible only states Chelsea. researcher: Doug Kastanotis. Sources #Cambridge City Hall Birth Records. Reserched by Caryn (Caisse) Hayes. #Twelfth Census of the United States, State Massachusetts, County Middlesex, City of Cambridge, Date June 1, 1900, 44 Union Street. Web Site WWW.Ancestry.com #Cambridge Library, Microfilm of Cambridge Cronicle Newspaper. #Doug Kastanotis' Main Page with Family Group Genealogy Links. #''Wikipedia'' the free encyclopedia that anyone can edit. Category:Non-SMW people articles